Follow The Bloody Trail
by Fairygaghoul
Summary: In the country of Asha Lucy & Lisanna are known for killing greedy noble men. On 1 mission they kill 2 people but is witness by Natsu. Instead of killing him they take him in. Soon the 2 girls disappear, Natsu goes searching for them for 6 years. Along the way he kills corrput men in Asha but soon travels to Fiore. He meets new people and experiences new things. Will he find them?
1. Introduction (Part 1)

•••••••••••••••••••••

 **Hello! This is the first chapter of 'Follow The Bloody Trail'.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I bet no one read this.**

 **But anyways sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm not the best.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately...**

•••••••••••••••••••••

It was a misty night in the country of Asha. On the roof top of a white mansion but looked black in the night, there sat 2 young girls that are 12 years old. One has silver hair that reaches just above her shoulders, sparkling blue eyes, has a height of 4'9, and is wearing black pants, black shoes, black shirt with a sword shed to her left and 1 dagger attached to her right leg, her name is Lisanna Strauss. The girl next to her has blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, dark chocolate brown eyes, has a height of 4'10, and is wearing the same outfit as Lisanna but has 2 large daggers attached to her back, she known as Lucy Heartfillia. The 2 young girls were separated from there blood family when they were younger but found each other. Soon they become close as sisters. Across the country they are known as 'The Twin Assassin Sisters'.

The girls quickly and quietly slipped pasted the guards of the mansion and entered the dark and quiet house. They walked along the sides of the hallways quietly, going towards the room with the big doors at the end of the hallway. They reach the 2 large doors and quietly cracked it open. Lisanna peeked inside and saw the old man in his chair sleeping. Lisanna made a hand signal showing its safe. When the girls went in they analyze the room, they saw a giant window behind the desk where the old man was sleeping in his chair, white marble floor, a balcony surrounding the right and left side of the room with railings on the side, there were bookshelves under the balcony, and on the left and right was a staircases going up towards the 2 balconies.

Lisanna and Lucy heard footsteps coming towards this room, so they hid. Lisanna hid on the left balcony and Lucy hid on the right balcony. They crouched down and hid in the shadows on the side. Soon the boy that looked the age of 17 walked in. He has blonde hair, sharp green eyes, white saggy pants, blue shirt, and no shoes on. He walked towards the man's desk and slammed his fist on the desk. The old man jumped out of his seat and looked at the boy with sleepy eyes.

"Jeez boy, you scared me." The old man said.

"I swear your going to hurt your back more, you old geezer." Said the young boy.

"I'll be fine, don't worry—"

"I'm not worrying. Don't put words in my mouth, old man."

"Okay okay." The old man said then got up and went towards the window. He stood there over looking the back garden. He stood there with his hands behind his back then sighed. Lucy took this as an opportunity to quickly jump off the balcony and quietly land behind the young boy. Before he could turn around, Lucy unshed her larger dagger and slid it across his throat with a clean cut, killing him instantly. Lucy held his body up so it won't make a noise when he falls. The old man still suspected nothing and keep staring at the large garden. Lucy softly laid the body down on the cold marble floor. She slowly crept towards the old man with her dagger ready to strike. Lucy could feel Lisanna's gaze on her back from behind. Lucy then hid in front of his desk so he couldn't see her.

"Your awfully quiet son, something wrong?" The old man asked. Then he turned around and saw his son on the floor blood surrounding his corpse. Before the old man could yell 'guards', Lucy quickly jumped and slit his throat, that killed him instantly. His body fell to the floor with 'thud'. Then Lucy heard a gasp towards the door way and saw a boy not much older than her or Lisanna looking at her with eyes filled with fear, surprise, but mostly loneliness. The boy has greasy pink spiky hair, beautiful onyx eyes, has a height of 5'0, and wore ragged clothes that hanged loosely from his bony body. Lisanna quickly jumped down from the balcony not caring about quietness anymore. She quickly went to the boy to kill him, because one rule of assassins is; 'No witnesses'. Lisanna was close to killing the boy but instantly stopped when Lucy spoke.

"Lisanna wait." Lucy said in a low and dangerous tone. Lisanna's dagger was right by his neck when she stopped at Lucy's voice. Lisanna looked behind at Lucy with a frustration showing on her small face. She keep her place with her dagger still close to the boys neck with precaution if was to run. Lucy walked towards the two small children with a emotionless expression. She stopped beside Lisanna and put a hand on her shoulder as if telling her; 'I'll handle this'. Lisanna gave out a frustrating sigh and shed her small dagger. Lucy never her eyes drift off the boy. The boy was shaking and paralyzed with fear of the 2 young girls. Lucy then smiled gently towards the young boy, and that surprised him. Lucy opened her mouth to talk then shut her mouth close. She closed her eyes and sighed, she had a lot of emotions pass over face. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy. The boy gasp when he looked at her eyes, she had like a fire burning in them with seriousness.

"Why do you hold such loneliness in your eyes?" Lucy asked seriously. He didn't know how to answer this question, or even trust the young girl. He opened and closed his mouth over and over not knowing how to answer. Lisanna giggled at his reaction.

"Stop doing that you look like a sucker fish. Just answer Lucy, she hates waiting too long." Lisanna told the boy with amusement laced in her voice. The boy blushed with embarrassment and scratched the back of head sheepishly. Lucy keep staring at him with a intense gaze awaiting his answer. The boy felt a feeling he could tell them and finally got the confidence to tell them.

"I'm am, well was, the personal servant—or personal punching bag—of the son. 5 years ago my dad was killed by this company since my dad didn't pay his payment in time. I was angered with them for what they did. Then they took me to serve the heir of the company. I had no where else to go so I had no choice. I've been here for 5 years in this hell. They beat me when I did the smallest mistake, I was always pushed the hardest of the servants, I only have 1 meal a day—but on rare occasions I get 2—and I rarely get to have a shower or bath. I don't have any friends here, I have no one I trust here. All the servants are too scared to get close to me, fearing if they get too close they will have the same fate as me." He said with sadness laced in his voice.

Lucy thought over what he said solemnly. She looked him over he has practically no meat on his bones, walked and stood with a limp, didn't have good posture, his hair greasy from the lack of not bathing regularly, and almost lifeless eyes. Lucy then held out her hand towards the boy and the boy looked at the hand with a questioning expression.

"Join us." Lucy said to him. The boy was surprised by the offer and hesitantly took her hand and the two of them shook hands to confirm the proposal Lucy said to him, then withdrew their hands.

"Nastu Dragneel." The boy said to the 2 girls.

"Lisanna Strauss"

"Lucy Heartfillia. Welcome to our group."

What Natsu didn't know that this was the start of a long and hard adventure.

•••••••••••••••••••••

 **Thats the first chapter. It was long but it's kinda like an introduction.**

 **Im weak minded so I'm not good with harsh comments, but tell me**

 **what you think is wrong and I'll try my best to fix it. Also sorry for grammar**

 **mistakes. Hope to get good reviews. I don't know when I'll update next, but**

 **im on Summer break so I have time. Thank you to everyone who took**

 **time out of their day to read and review it for me 3**

•••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Introduction Part 2

**•••••••••••••••••••**

 **Next chapter. Trying to update daily so more people**

 **can see my story. So here is part 2 of the introduction.**

 **•••••••••••••••••••**

In the deep dark depths of the forest outside the capital of Asha was a small log cabin. It had 1 bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and an outhouse. The bath was the large pond just about an mile back. You could see in front of the small log cabin that sparks were flying with each clash of swords. On the left stood the young boy Lucy and Lisanna took in recently, Natsu Dragneel. On the right was Lucy Heartfillia. Then on the sidelines you could see Lisanna sitting in the grass happily drinking her herb tea. Lucy and Natsu charged at each other. Clashing, dodging, jumping, and twisting, hoping to strike the other person. After Lucy and Lisanna took him in he easily mastered the basics 'how to fight with a sword' and basic comebacks skills. They have spend 4 months together and everyday Lucy puts him on harsh training. He has got meat back on bones and getting muscle in his arms and legs, since he eats like a pig and has been enduring harsh training for the past 4 months.

Natsu stopped clashing swords with Lucy and falls to ground on his knees and is gasping from the lack of air. Lucy lowered her sword and stood looking at Natsu with her usual emotionless expression. Lisanna lowered her cup from her pink lips and looked at Natsu amusingly.

"Can't keep up? I knew you couldn't. Lucy maybe he's better off with being fish bait." Lisanna laughed out. Natsu looked up with a shocked expression at Lisanna.

"What! Are you a sadistic?! Lucccyyy~ Don't listen to her! I'll try harder!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hmmm... Maybe I am. You never know, I might like to hear the screams of my victims begging for me not to take their pitiful life." Lisanna said and smiled a creepy smile at Natsu. Natsu jumped up and hid behind a tree far from Lisanna. Then he peeked his head out from behind when you can only see just his eyes and hair.

"Luucccyyy~~! She's being creepy again!" Natsu whined to Lucy. Through Lisanna's and Natsu's quarrel, Lucy was standing with her eyes closed and had a thinking face plastered on, as if she wasn't even listening to Natsu. Natsu and Lisanna waited patiently for Lucy to answer, but then her eyes unexpectedly opened up. She nodded to herself and then turned to Lisanna.

"I don't think your victim screams are the best part, I think the look on their face when they know they are going to die in a few seconds." Lucy said to Lisanna. Lisanna burst out laughing at Lucy's response. Natsu was even more scared because now Lucy joined Lisanna in being sadistic, now he was the only normal one of the group.

"Ha! Lucy is on my side!" Lisanna yelled at Natsu.

"No I'm not. I'm on neither side. Didn't I tell you I don't like the screams of the victims, so I don't fully agree with you. I also don't agree about Natsu being fish bait. He is very skill and I can see him stronger in the future, maybe even surpassing us in the future." Lucy said to Lisanna, not showing any emotion on her face. Lisanna sweat-dropped at her response and Natsu was sticking his tongue out at Lisanna from behind the tree. Lisanna got angry at what Natsu was doing behind Lucy's back, so she gently put her tea down on the ground and charged at Natsu. She tackled him and pulled his hair while Natsu was pulling her hair. Lucy turned to look at her two friends and quietly walked over to the two of them. She grabbed the back of Lisanna's shirt and dragged her away with Natsu following behind her to the house. She opened the door and threw her inside roughly and slammed the door closed.

"You are going to stay inside while Natsu and I train, understand?" Lucy said to Lisanna through the door. There was a short silence before Lisanna answered.

"What about my tea!?" Lisanna whined about through the door.

"You can get it later." Lucy said bluntly.

"Why are you so mean LuLu?"

"Don't call me that..."

"I'll stop if you give me my tea."

"No." Lucy said then walked away from the whining of Lisanna. Natsu had a smug face on since he didn't get in trouble this time but Lisanna did. Lucy the stopped about 10 feet in front of Natsu.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face, your getting your punishment now." Lucy said. Natsu paled at what she said and started to think over of what he wanted to do in the future, but he isn't going to have a chance since he's going to die from the punishment he's about to receive from Lucy.

Lucy has harsh punishments. She has no pity for you when she is giving you your the punishment. She always the punish the one who starts the fight, since Lisanna and Natsu always fight. Lisanna's punishments are dealing with bugs. Lucy makes her eat fish soup with cooked bugs since Lisanna is terrified by bugs. Natsu's punishments are dealing the harshest train you'll ever get. Natsu has run to the pond ( which I remind you is 1 mile from the house) and back until he throws up or faints from exhaustion. Then after he wakes up he must do 180 push-ups nonstop. The punishment is harsh for a 13 year old, could possibly kill a 13 year old, but somehow he survives each time.

A few hours after his training punishment and Lisanna's punishment of 'being locked in the house with no tea'. Natsu came out of the house with a cold damp towel over his head and a cup of ice cold water in his right hand. He saw Lucy sitting on a tree branch with her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. She never sleeps during the day. Natsu walked towards her and stood almost under the tree branch she was sitting on. He looked up at her.

"Uh Lucy? Can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked.

"That was a question." She answered back with her eyes still closed.

"O-oh umm, t-that wasn't the q-question." He stuttered of embarrassment.

"I know. I was playing you. What's your question?" Lucy answered in her usual tone. Natsu sweat-dropped at the lack of joking in her tone when she was playing with him.

"Um, why did I only get the harsh punishment while Lisanna the baby punishment. She started the fight." Natsu said with uncertainty because no one goes against Lucy. Lucy opened her eyes and stared down at Natsu with usual emotionless face.

"You started the fight." She simply said.

"What?! No I did not! She did." Natsu exclaimed back, but then covered his mouth. He just talked back and he might get in serious trouble.

"You sticked your tongue at her and that trigger her. So you started it."

"What! You saw that?! But you weren't even looking at me."

"Assassins have good senses and we must have 'eyes' on the back of our head."

"Eyes? But you don't-"

"It's a metaphor, idiot,"

"Oh sorry. Okay I understand now. I won't do it again." Natsu said to Lucy. Lucy nodded towards his proposal. Natsu was kinda of happy that he didn't get punished since he talked back. Then Natsu turned around and only walked about 10 feet away from Lucy until Lucy's voice stopped him and made him pale of fear.

"Tomorrow early morning you are running 40 miles for talking back." She said in a dangerous tone. He just jinxed himself about the punishment.

Let's hope he can make it out of Lucy's punishments alive...

 **•••••••••••••••••••**

 **So that was it. I'm just introducing the 3 characters and trying to show**

 **their personalitys. They are all OCC becuse the personalitys**

 **i give them will fit the story. Thank you! Xoxo**

 **•••••••••••••••••••**


	3. Introduction Part 3

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Im back! Also I'm letting you know now, that**

 **there will be 4 parts of the Indroductions. I just want the**

 **readers to get a good grasp of the characters. Well anyways**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S this chapter is almost 4,500 words**

 **because a lot of events happened. Also I do not**

 **own Fairy Tail.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••

A year ago on July 7 Lucy & Lisanna took a boy their age under their wing. They been together for a year. Lucy taught him how to defend himself from others and the art of killing. Lisanna taught him how to cook and hunt in the wilderness. Natsu has grown strong for his age, even though he is 14 now, he has unbelievable strength. Lisanna always say it's because of the harsh training Lucy gave him the past year. Lucy thinks that he has a bloodline of strong people. Lisanna laughed at that statement she made.

"What's so funny? I didn't say a joke." Lucy said to Lisanna.

"It's just no way Natsu came from a bloodline of strong people. I don't see it."

"Lisanna, it could be a possibility since Natsu never really told us his whole past." Lucy said. Then Lisanna and Lucy looked over at Natsu who was playing with the campfire. He was staring intently at the fire in front of him, thinking about something. Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other in concerned. Then Lucy and Lisanna walked over to him. Lisanna squat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I don't usually tell—well I never had told you—people I care for them. I don't like telling people my feelings. But Natsu I can tell right now something is wrong. Lucy and I feel like something is wrong. Want to tell us?" Lisanna said to him. He didn't look up at the two of them or didn't even say anything . Lucy was actually starting to get worried. So Lucy tapped Lisanna's shoulder and Lisanna looked at her.

"Go get some tea for the three of us." Lucy whispered to her. Lisanna nodded and got up and went to the house entered. Lucy got down and sat on the ground beside Natsu. Lucy looked at him in the corner of her eye. He just keep staring at the fire in front of him, not paying attention to Lucy. Lucy sighed and then turned her gaze to the fire.

"You know that I use to be the daughter of one the most well-known noble man across the country." Lucy started. Natsu looked at her shocked, but she continued, "My mom, she was beautiful and kind. She actually taught me how to use a knife and sword. My dad use to be a great and fair man and the mayor of the city I lived in. Soon my mom died of a rare disease, and no doctor could heal her. My dad became depressed soon began to drink away his feelings. I was sad too, but I soon realized that people die and you need to accept it. Everyday I still trained like what my mom would've wanted me to do. Everyday I have so much time since my dad neglected me. I then figured out he began to raise taxes in the city to unreasonable prices, and ordered his guards to kill anyone who rebelled or didn't pay. I would stare out my window and see the people of the city suffering." Lucy paused and closed her eyes and took a long breath. She then opened her eyes and Natsu stared at her eyes and small tears forming in her eyes. She let her breath out and continued, "I tried reasoning with my dad, but he wouldn't listen to a 8 year old, who would? But I tried to tell him what he was doing is wrong. He then threw his glass bottle at me, but I dodged it and the bottle hit mom's picture frame behind me. The picture fell and broke. My dad was furious that the picture broke. He started to blame me and then my whole life changed..."

Flashback;

8 year old Lucy turned around at the sound of glass breaking and a thud. She gasped at the broken picture of her mother on the floor. The liquid from the bottle was all over the broken picture frame, her mom's picture, and the wall. She heard her dad get out of his seat, so she turned her head to look at him. He had his bangs covering his eyes, so you couldn't see his expression. He walked slowly towards Lucy. Lucy started to back against the wall to get away from her dad because he was scaring her. He keep slowly walking towards her. Her back hit the wall with a bump. She could smell in the bitterness of the liquor from the wall and also on her father that was coming closer with step. Soon he stood right in front of the young girl. Lucy was terrified of what he was going to do. She tried stepping away, but her left bare foot struck a piece of glass from the broken picture frame. She held in her scream from the pain of the glass piece digging into her foot.

"You-" Her father whispered lowly but she couldn't hear from him talking so low.

"F-father? A-are you o-okay?" Lucy stammered of fear towards her father.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed in her face. Lucy gasped and started crying. Her father raised his hand to strike her in the face, but Lucy realized that she needed to move. So she jumped and rolled over to the right to get away. Her father was surprised by the sudden action of the small girl. Lucy then pulled the piece of glass out of her foot quickly and stood up with a limp. Lucy went towards her father's desk and jumped on top of it. Her father turned around to face Lucy.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled at her then charged at her with his hands reaching out to grab her. Lucy pulled a small dagger from out under pink and white dress. When her father was close enough and his hand reached out, Lucy stabbed her small dagger into his hand and pulled out. Her father screamed from the pain and backed away. Lucy heard footsteps of guards coming, what Lucy predicted that there were about 6 guards. Lucy jumped off the desk and grabbed a stray chair and put the chair under the door knobs. When the guards came they tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Lucy saw the chair was getting lose she she has to be quick. Lucy faced her father and raised her small dagger and stood with a challenging stance. Her father gave a battle cry and charged at the small girl. Lucy quickly dodged his hand and rolled behind him and sliced his leg with a deep cut. Her father felled down on one knee from the sudden pain racing through his back left leg. Lucy pushed her own emotions aside and didn't hesitate to slit her own father's throat. He felled to the wooden floor with a tub with blood quickly surrounding his lifeless body. Lucy saw the guards have almost broken the door down. She quickly puts her small dagger in its shed under her dress. She ran towards a irregularly large window on the right and crashed through it. She was on the second floor so she fell one floor on the just cut green grass. The fall knocked the air out of her lungs and twisted her left ankle, because she trying landing on her feet. She got up with a wobble and was gasping for air. She tried running to get away, but walking or even running was painful on her left ankle.

She heard the guards have broken the door down and were yelling out orders. Lucy knew she had to get up or she'll be caught and killed. She started running, despite the extreme pain in her left ankle. She ran for her life in the forest outside the city. She keeping running through the forest to get farther and farther away from that house. She ran for what she felt like miles and crashed down onto the cold hard forest floor. She looked up at the night sky above her and saw all the stars looking down at her. She was gasping for air and she could feel the throbbing pain in her left ankle. She closed her eyes and took in a long breath and exhaled. The forest smelled like wet leaves and fresh flowers.

She then opened her eyes and stared at the stars above. She could see Leo's constellation just above her. She remembered her mom not only teaching her about swords but also the stars. Leo's was always her favorite and it was also her mother's. When Lucy was looking at the constellation she felt like the lion was watching over her and telling her to get up and keeping moving forward. So Lucy got up even though her body was telling her to lay down and sleep. She knew if she went to sleep she may never wake again, because after that falling, and running. That was passed the line physically for a 8 year old.

She kept walking until she saw a grey sleeping rabbit. She got her dagger out and positioned it in her to throw it at the small creature. She steadied her hand and pulled back passed her head and released it. The dagger hit the rabbit and the small creature made out a small surprised squeal but then it laid dead on the ground. Lucy went over to it and pulled her dagger out and wiped the blood off in the grass, leaving behind a stain in the green grass. Lucy quickly made a small fire to roast the animal with a few sticks and 2 rocks to start the spark. Soon Lucy skinned the animal and cooked it. While she was eating it, she was thinking over things what she needed to do to be able to get back on her feet.

After a few months of being on her own, she stole 2 large dagger and another small dagger from a blacksmith when he was looking. Lucy was walking in a new forest to go towards a small village called 'Newsaberg' to trade one of her small daggers for a little bit of money. While Lucy was walking there, she saw a figure about her size running towards her. Lucy put her hand on one of her large daggers, just in case the figure was a threat. The figure came closer towards Lucy and Lucy saw it was girl her age. She had burned clothes and burns covering her. Her eyes had tears running down them and they were red from crying. She had short silver hair and blue eyes and had a shiny object in her hands. Lucy was surprised by her appearance and let her hand fall away from the dagger, sensing she wasn't a threat. The girl was running towards Lucy until she jumped on Lucy. Lucy was surprised by the sudden action. The girl was clinging on her and crying her eyes out into Lucy's shoulder. Lucy held the girl in her arms and rubbed her back to comfort her.

Later she introduced herself as Lisanna Strauss, and since then, Lisanna has always followed Lucy. Lucy actually gave her those 2 small daggers she was going to sell to make money, but Lucy felt that she needed to protect herself. Ever since then Lucy taught her how to handle a dagger and how to kill people instantly. Soon the two girl were taking missions to get rid of corrupted men across Asha. They then became infamous across the country.

Flashback ended;

Lucy was looked at the stars and smiling how she remembered she meet Lisanna. Natsu was shocked at her past, and how strong the girl right beside him was. She been through so much for a young girl that it sickened him that she was treated badly because she was amazing. Natsu felt like he needed to get his past off his chest and he could trust Lucy. Since Lucy jut shared her hard past to him.

Then Lisanna came out of the house holding 2 tea mugs that was filled with honey lemon tea. She sat on the other side of Natsu and handed him one cup and Natsu took it thankfully. Lisanna then started sipping her tea happily to herself. Then Lucy look at Lisanna with a where's-my-tea face. Lisanna never noticed though and kept happily drinking her tea.

"I thought I said bring all 3 of us tea." Lucy mumbled to herself. She was looking down at the ground and was sad. 'Did Lisanna stop loving me? She always got me tea.' Lucy thought to herself. She had a glooming aura surrounding her. Natsu looked at her with a sweat-drop.

'Is she that sad she didn't get one cup of tea?' Natsu thought. He shook his head, because he knows she wouldn't get sad over something so small, would she? But if we go back to what Lucy is thinking at that moment—

'She hates me! I know it! She always gets me tea. Now she doesn't and is ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Lisannnaaaa~~ what did I do?! I love you like my sister. I thought you would always get me tea. Now you only gave some to Natsu. Maybe he is my tea rival. I have decide, Natsu gets no more tea. I only get Lisanna's tea.' Lucy was thinking to herself. Lucy looked up at Natsu and gave him a glare. Natsu was shocked at her glare and was having confused thoughts about the situation.

"I remember when I was younger I would always come outside to play under the night sky with animals. I even tried to let them drink my tea. They always like the herb tea cold." Lisanna said unexpectedly. Lucy and Natsu looked over at Lisanna with confused faces as if questions marks appeared above their heads. Lisanna was sitting crossed legged with her tea cup in her lap. She had her face facing the night sky with her eyes closed. She has a gentle smile on her face, because she was remembering something pleasant. She sighed a gentle sigh then faced Natsu.

"Did Lucy tell about her past and how we met?" Lisanna asked Natsu. Natsu nodded to answer her. She smiled gentle at his silent response. Her eyes held such warm and kindness. She loved remembering the day she met Lucy, ever since then she dedicated her life to Lucy.

"Might as well tell you my past, since Lucy told you hers. My isn't as bad as Lucy's though. Lucy been through more than me." Lisanna stated. Natsu nodded towards Lisanna with the fire light lighting half his face you couldn't really see his expression. Lisanna took a deep breath and started, "I have 2 older siblings. Mirajane (goes by Mira) is the oldest, Elfman is the middle child, and I'm the youngest. Right now I'm 13 so Mira is 16 while Elfman is 15. We lived in a village together under a small roof. Our parents were dead, so Mira and Elfman were taking jobs at young ages to support all 3 of us. They worked at the other side of the village as the blacksmiths' assistants. One day there was a big bandit outbreak. About 40 bandits came to our village and started to kill people and burn down the village. I tried looking for my older siblings, but I never did find them. I knew they must of went to the forest to escape the hot flames. I had to jump over flames to get the the forest. My clothes were burned and on my skin there started to form blisters from the burns. I tried looking for the 2 older siblings again but in the forest outside the, now burned, village."

Flashback;

"Mira! Elfman! Where are you?" 8 year old Lisanna yelled out into the dark forest. She felt so much heat surrounding her while she was looking for her siblings that she didn't know if it was the sun or the burns she received from the flames. She felt she was suffocating from so much heat. She started walking more deeper into the dark forest. She saw something shiny on the forest floor. She got closer to investigate the shiny object. She got on her knees to grab it, but when her hand reached out to grab the shiny object, she froze. The shiny object was the necklace Mira always wore around her neck. Our mother gave it to her on her 6th birthday before she died with our father in a tragic accident. Ever since then Mira never took it off for any reason.

Lisanna was having a mental breakdown. She kept chanting, 'no. She isn't died or either did Elfman,' in her mind over and over. She started getting up slowly. She didn't want to accept reality. She started running from her home with tears streaming down her eyes. She held the necklace close to her in her hands and kept running.

Soon she saw a person her age ahead. She was blurring because of her tears, but she could make out blonde hair. She saw she is Equipped with daggers and had good composer and posture. She didn't care if this person was dangerous, she didn't care if died anymore. She to the girl and jumped in her arms and cried in her shoulder. What surprised her was the girl rubbed her gentle to calm her, as if telling mental that everything was alright.

Later on the girl was Lucy Heartfillia. Lisanna always went with her, followed her, and listened to her. Lucy taught her everything she needed to know about how to defend myself and surviving in the wild. Lisanna still grieved the loss of her siblings, so she always wore the necklace that was given to Mira from her mother.

Flashback ended;

Lisanna was staring at the night sky with a depressed look. Natsu was staring at her worryingly, but also shocked at her past. Natsu looked down at his hands in his lap and clenched them. He wanted to get his past off his chest, he always wanted to reach out to connect with someone. Lisanna then looked over at the now silent Natsu. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come on don't leave me and Lucy hangin'. You can trust us." Lisanna said to him. Natsu stared at Lisanna then glanced at Lucy for her agreement. Lucy nodded her head towards Natsu, meaning telling him to share. Natsu sighed in defeat and started his story.

"I never knew my mom" he stated first, "She died when I was a baby, so I don't have any memories with her. Dad was the only parent I had. Sometimes he would stop his training—"

"Wait? He trained?" Lisanna interrupted.

"Yea, he always did. He always practice with his sword by himself and practice his comebacks." Natsu replied simply.

"Seems like he was strong." Lucy stated then look at Lisanna in the corner of her eye. Lisanna saw this and looked away, because she was defeated by Lucy. Lucy theories are always right. Lucy then coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well Natsu continue, and Lisanna no more interruptions. Be polite." Lucy continued with.

"Well where was I... Uh... Oh yea! Well he trained everyday and I usually watched him. Sometimes he would stop his training and stare at the sky, I always guessed it was about mom. We were really close buddies actually since I never had friends when I was a kid. The kids in my town usually laughed at my pink hair. I always said it was salmon but everyone never believed me. So I usually stayed at home with dad and helped him train or just watched. My dad had to leave sometimes to the town, because he had to meet up with someone. When that happened he always came home late since it takes awhile to get to the town and back. But there was this one time when he came back earlier then expected..."

Flashback;

8 year old, turning 9 soon, Natsu was in the living room of his and dad's house, and he was playing with his wooden dragon figure his dad made him. Then he heard the front door open and slam close. The young boy jumped up, because he wasn't expected his dad back so early. Igneel went to Natsu quickly and had fear clouding through his eyes.

"Son, pack some clothes quickly." Igneel said quickly and pushed him towards his room.

"What's wrong dad? Why?" Natsu questioned his father.

"Because I said too. Now hurry!" Igneel said then looked behind frantically, as if someone was following him.

"Okay dad." Natsu said then went to his room to pack some clothes. While young Natsu was packing be heard commotion outside his room. Natsu peeked outside his door hesitantly. He saw 3 men dressed in armor, 2 were wearing armor that was silver, while 1 wore armor that was gold with his dad in the kitchen. Igneel and 3 men were yelling at each other about something serious. Natsu saw that Igneel had fear clouding his eye, but Natsu didn't believe it. Igneel is too tough and strong to fear these guys.

Natsu was trying to understand what they were saying, but it hard with 2 or 3 men are yelling at once. Then the man with golden armor pulled out a knife and stabbed Natsu's father. Igneel looked down at where he stabbed and started coughing up blood. The man the with golden armor pulled out the knife and wiped the blood off. Igneel fell to the floor and clutching his wound. Natsu burst out of his room and ran to his dying dad. Natsu was also holding down on his father's wound over his father's hand, hoping to help. Igneel looked up at his son with almost lifeless eyes.

"S-son... I'll..b-b-be watch-I-ing *cough* over y-you. *cough* L-love yo-u my little d-dragon." He breathed out with his horsed voice. Then he eye drooped down, never to reopen again. Then his hand went limp under his hand. Natsu was paralyzed from shock for a minute. He then started to shake his dad.

"D-dad stop messing a-around. This isn't f-funny. W-wake up." He stuttered out while shaking his lifeless dad. Then he felt a grip on his right shoulder. Natsu turned around and saw it was the man that killed his father, the gold guard.

"Boy, come on. We don't have all day." The gold guard said then started to drag Natsu along. Natsu was shaking and screaming at him to let go. He tried to pull away from him, but his grip was iron tight. When Natsu was almost out the door, he looked in the living one last time and saw his favorite scarf laying on the couch, the scarf his father gave him on his 7th birthday. Natsu started to cry when he realized that he was leaving the scarf behind.

Flashback ended;

"So then the 3 guards took me to the mansion that was at the edge of the town my dad and I lived by. I figured out that my dad was borrowing money and my dad didn't pay back, so they killed him. But to repay his debt I have to work as the heir of the company's personal servant. 1 year after I worked there I found out the guy who killed my father is the Captain of the Guards, Jiemma. I hate him so much, even to this day, because he killed my father and ruined my life." Natsu finished. Lisanna and Lucy could feel the gloomy and fiery aura surrounding him. So Lisanna wants to cheer him up.

"Well then you would have never meet us." Lisanna tried to joke with, but it had no affect on the 14 year old dragon-lover.

Lucy saw he was still holding the tea cup,still filled with tea. She then forgot about the situation at hand and tackled Natsu for the tea cup. Natsu was surprised by the sudden action of the blond. Then cup flew from the 3 teens and shattered on the ground, with the ground shocking up the tea that was split.

Lisanna was sighing and thinking that they had to get a new tea cup. Natsu was still shocked from what just happened. But Lucy... She quickly crawled over the shattered cup and split tea started crying.

"Lucy?! Why are crying over the split tea?!" Natsu and Lisanna said in unison. They the turned to each other and glared. *cough* still don't fully like each other *cough*.

"L-Lisanna didn't get me tea, but Natsu got some. I then thought Lisanna didn't want to give me any tea. So the Natsu became my tea rival. I then tackled for the tea when Natsu was finished with his story, because it would be rude to tackle him when he was in the middle of the story. Then it flew and boom, the tea cup broke and the tea is gone." Lucy quickly said with teary eyes. Natsu and Lisanna sweat-dropped at her explanation.

"I still love you Lucy, it's just that we only had 2 tea cups." Lisanna said.

"Then why did you give it to Natsu and not me." Lucy comeback with.

"Because–"

"Because I'm awesome like that." Natsu interrupted.

"Why you..." Lucy said in a low and dangerous tone. She then charged at Natsu.

For the rest of the night they were complaining who should of got the tea. They completely forgot about the depressing atmosphere that was created early. They soon fell asleep outside under the sky, huddling together to get warmth. But no one knew that this was the end of the peacefulness, now starts the true journey of Natsu Dragneel.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **How was it? Too long? Too boring? Too anything? (Maybe too sad, idk)**

 **I read a little to my dad and he said I am so mean, I put these**

 **wonderful characters through so much painful things. But eh**

 **im that kinda of person. Well I have to go. I've been working on**

 **out house all day and I got a back sun burn and I'm tired.**

 **I hope I'll be able to sleep with this back burn.**

 **See ya next time. Be prepared.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Introduction Part 4 (Finale Introduction

**•••••••••••••••••••••**

 **Hey guys! So this is the last introduction. Next will be the**

 **official chapter of 'Follow The Bloody Trail.'**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I try my hardest**

 **to make the story interesting, gory, funny, friendship/family, and adventurous.**

 **Soon the real gory is will be starting, and the real adventure**

 **•••••••••••••••••••••**

It was a few days after they shared their pasts to each other. They all felt closer to each other than before.

Today Natsu didn't have training, because Lisanna and Lucy were packing their swords and sharping them. They were leaving for a dangerous mission. Natsu wanted to go, but Lucy and Lisanna refused. Natsu knew this wasn't a time to argue back, because play time is over.

Lisanna and Lucy were at the edge of the forest, where they live. Lisanna is checking if they had everything, and Lucy was checking the map and figuring out where to go. Natsu was behind them looking uneasy. Lisanna and Lucy looked behind at him and both sighed.

"Don't worry kid, we'll be back in a weeks time. So be careful and don't burn down the house." Lisanna joked with to lighten the mood.

"I'm older than you." Natsu mumbled.

"She's right we'll be back in a week. Be careful while we are gone, please. I wish I could bring you with us, but I'm afraid something might happen to you. I don't want to lose our little dragon. Also keep training while we are gone." Lucy said to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and Natsu blushed at the nickname she came him.

"I know... But I got a bad feeling..." Natsu said with uneasiness laced in his voice. Lisanna then harshly pat his back and threw an arm around his shoulder and started to hang on his neck.

"You are talking to the youngest, prettiest, and best assassins across the country. Don't worry about us." Lisanna said to Natsu to cheer him up. Lucy then looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was just coming up. Lucy then turned to Lisanna and Natsu, and saw they were arguing about not to hang on people, while Lisanna was laughing it off. Lucy smiled a gentle smile at the scene, she knows she only going to be gone a week, but actually has a bad feeling too. She just pushed the bad feeling aside, because they will make it back and not disappoint Natsu.

"Well Lisanna, let's head out. If we don't soon, we'll be losing daylight." Lucy said. Lisanna turned her gaze away from Natsu and stared at Lucy. Lisanna nodded and let Natsu go and walked to Lucy's side.

"Well see you later Natsu, don't burn anything." Lisanna said and sticked her tongue at him in a joking manner.

"Take care, see you soon." Lucy said simply and smiled gentle at him.

"You better come back..." Natsu said solemnly to the 2 girls. They nodded and turned away from him and started walking to their destination. When they were about 50 feet away from Natsu, Natsu turned around to head back home. Then he remembered something. He then turned back around to face towards the direction the 2 girls are.

"Promise me that you'll come back!" He yelled at them. The girls stopped in their tracks and turned to face him.

"We promise!" They both said to him, then started back on their journey. Natsu was satisfied with their answer, but still felt uneasy about the mission they were heading towards. Natsu headed back to the house to wait for the 2 girls to return to him.

A week has past and during the week he trained his heart to make Lucy and Lisanna proud when they returned. But throughout the whole week, he kept getting an uneasy feeling that they may never returned. He thought he was crazy, because they will return.

Now he was sitting on the ground and leaning back on a tree outside the forest where they live, the exact spot where Natsu watched Lucy and Lisanna head off to their mission a week ago. It was mid-day, he's been since sunrise for Lucy and Lisanna to return. He didn't want to sleep, because he'll miss when they return.

Soon it became sundown and they never showed up. So that night he slept on the tree branch. To make sure he was there to greet them if they came sometime in the night.

Another week has gone by since they left. They were supposed to come back a week ago. Everyday Natsu would skip his daily training to go to the outskirts of the forest to see if they will show. But slowly Natsu's hope of them returning start to decrease with each passing day. Sometimes he would yell at himself and punch trees to get out his anger, he had a feeling this would happen and didn't stop them. He felt it was his fault, and he let them down.

So Natsu made a decision that he would go find them. He packed clothes, money, food, a map, and his sword and dagger Lucy gave him when they first started his training. He locked the house and put the key in his backpack and started his walk to find his friends.

He paused and looked behind at the house they he lived in for over a year. He started to get flashbacks of the crazy and funny times he spent with Lucy and Lisanna.

Flashback 4 months ago;

Natsu and Lucy were outside taking a break from training and were sitting on the grass talking about dragons.

"So they were real?" Lucy asked.

"Yea! In the olden days they were fierce and honored. Dragon stories were past down through to every new generation in my family. Dad told me many stories of what the dragons did in the past. I'll tell you one! There was a dragon called Altas—"

"WHERE ARE MY TEA PACKETS!?" Lucy and Natsu heard Lisanna yelled from inside the house. It scared Natsu half-to-death and he jumped almost 5 feet in the air of fright. Lucy sat calmly, as if this was normal. Which was, since Lisanna usually forgets where she puts the tea packets. Natsu never got use to her yelling out of nowhere when she couldn't find them.

Then Lisanna came stomping out of the house with her face red from anger. She then went to the tree and kicked it to get her anger out then went back inside to find her tea packets. Lucy and me had to hold in our laughter. Lisanna over reacts a lot, but she loves (obsessed with) tea.

So Lucy and Natsu started helping Lisanna search for Lisanna's tea packets. After an hour of searching places where she might of had put them. Lucy found the tea packets in her laundry. Lucy went to the kitchen where Lisanna and Natsu were searching.

"Found them.." She said and lift them up so they could see. Lisanna jumped on Lucy and hugged her and tears pouring out her eyes.

"Thank you Lucy! You found them!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Where you find them?" Natsu asked while looking down at Lucy who was on the floor with a crying Lisanna clinging on to her.

"My laundry." Lucy answered with a straight face. Natsu started laughing at the location of where the tea packets were.

"Why were they in her laundry." Natsu said to Lisanna while laughing.

"Well, funny story, you see... I was holding my tea packets and went to Lucy's and my room. I saw that I accidentally put my bra in Lucy's laundry basket. So I must of drop them in there while putting back my bra, and must of forgot I put them there..." She explained then got off Lucy. Lucy stood up unfazed by the situation.

"Jeez you forget everything." Natsu said to make Lisanna anger, and oh boy it did.

"You wanna go dragon boy?!" Lisanna yelled and got up in his face.

"Bring it on tea girl!" He yelled back. They started to fight, and let's just say Lisanna got bug soup that night and Natsu didn't even get food, because he was running till he pasted out.

Flashback ended;

Natsu remember those funny days very visible. It feels like it was long ago, but actually just a few weeks ago. He misses them badly. So he took one last look at the house that he made so many memories in for the past year, then turned around to start his long adventure.

What he didn't know that he may not ever find them again...

 **•••••••••••••••••••••**

 **How was it? Now starts the adventure of Natsu Dragneel.**

 **the official chapters will be in Natsu's point of view.**

 **Also I won't do any chapters in Lucy's or Lisanna's point of view**

 **becuase it will give the whole plot away. Hope you stick with until**

 **the end of the story. See ya next time ;p**

 **•••••••••••••••••••••**


	5. Chapter 1 Salamander

**••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **Hello! I'm back. Sorry I had a tiny bit of writer's block.**

 **But I'm back. People have been following and**

 **favoriting this story. I thank you for your support! 3**

 **Well then let's get on with the story!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **••••••••••••••••••••••**

Nastu has been walking north for 3 days now towards a town called 'Eisenwald'. He didn't have a lot of money with him and his food storage is running low, so she had to do a little hunting on the way to the town. The town was about a 3-4 day walk, so he is expecting to arrive soon at the town

When the sun was in the middle of the blue sky on the 4th day, he finally arrived. He walked into the town with his daggers hidden in his backpack, so it won't cause any trouble. He walked around to see if he could find a short job to earn extra money. He reached the other side of the town and there was forest opposite of the one he just came from. He looked around, then saw something shining through the forest leaves. Nastu cautiously walked towards the shining objects out of curiosity. He arrived at where it was coming from and quickly hid behind a tree. The shining object is a sword, 3 to be exact, so 3 men.

"Just stay down and don't struggle or we'll kill you, even though our lord wanted you back, he didn't say you to be alive." One of the men said, holding a sword to her neck. The woman that blonde hair that reaches her thighs, green eyes, is wearing a servant outfit. She has tears leaking out of her eyes and a fearful expression showing on her face.

Natsu needed to act soon, or the woman will die. 'She ran away, and they need her back.' Was Natsu's first thought, but then one of the other men spoke up.

"We can't let you just go and spread our Lord's secrets, now can we? If the public hears about him having an illegal slave trade underground, they'll put him out of business or even worse, hang him. I don't want to lose my play time with the slaves, so if the Lord is involved I'll take action." The man said while his hands started wondering across her body.

Natsu was shaking in anger. 'That bastard...' He thought. Then he calmed himself down. Lucy always told him not to start a fight with anger, or you'll lose sight of you objective. So Natsu silently got out his daggers and drew in a deep breath. Then in a quick turn he was out from behind the tree. He swiftly ran to the man that was watching it all with a smirk, and slit his throat with a clean and deep cut. He made no sound when he died a swift death, so the other 2 men didn't notice him yet. Natsu quietly and quickly laid the dead body on the ground. He then readied his 2 daggers and charged at the other 2 from the back. He slit both their throats in an instant. Their body's falling to the ground with a thud. The woman fell to her knees with her hands covering her face. There was the 2 men's blood covering her servant dress. There was also blood dripping off of Natsu's blades.

Then the woman looked up at the man who saved her. But for a second Natsu saw Lucy instead of the terrified woman. He shook his head and keep his emotions down. The woman was looking him with a expression full of shock and fear. Natsu dropped his blades to the ground to show that he wasn't going to hurt her. The woman need broke out into a small smile. She grabbed the Natu's small hands in her own and put her forehead to them.

"Thank you so much young boy. I didn't know a boy under the age of 16 could kill 3 men in under a minute." Said the woman still with her forehead and eyes closed on their hands. "How can I repay you, young sir?" She continued with then looked up at Natsu. Natsu had a serious gas castes down at the woman.

"Tell me all about this slave trade." He said with a determine expression. She was shocked at his requested, but then she let out a defeated sigh.

"I'll tell you" she stated. She then let go of his hands and stood up. "But let's go somewhere else, before someone finds out you killed these men." She said and started walking in a different direction so they can talk without 3 dead men laying beside them. But Natsu wanted this Lord to know he killed them. So that this Lord would know that he is coming for him. So he simply nodded to woman to agree with her. He then picked up his blades and craved a dragon looking shape into the tree beside it, marking that he was here. The woman simply overlook this marking and keep walking to her destination. Natsu then started to follow the woman, hoping for a good explanation.

They walked for about 2 miles and the sky was turning a purplish and pinkish color, Natsu knew it was reaching night time soon. They arrived at a pond that bad fish jumping out every 1-2 minutes. There were flowers surrounding the pond, making it seem peaceful. The woman sat on the bed of flowers and patted next to her, showing that Natsu can sit beside her. Natsu obeyed and sat by her and awaited her explanation. It took about a minute before the woman spoke.

"I'm Mavis Vermilion. I work as the Lord's personal servant. I didn't know anything about the slave trade until about 2 weeks ago. I started overhearing guards talking about it. They were saying things like 'how was that slave last night?' Or 'when's the next slave shipment coming in?'. I didn't believe it. So I looked into it. When I was cleaning the Lord's office I searched through his files and found out who he was shipping his 'shipment' to and where he got the girls from. It's been going on for about 2 years is what I predicted when I read the last file. So everything I would clean the Lord's I would be cautious and search the files. Then I was found out so I ran and the Lord sent 3 men after me. Then you saved me, thank you again." She said. Natsu took in all the information and started to make a battle plan then nodded at his strategy.

"May I ask, what is the Lord's name?" Natsu said.

"Erigor. But when I read the files, he is known as Death God or Grim Reaper. He's tall, lean built, black hollow eyes, and silver hair. He's the Lord of this town." **(The guy from Episode 5 and from Manga Chapter 10, the Wind Mage)** Mavis answered. Then they were quiet for a minute. Until Mavis spoke up again.

"U-umm, why were you in the forest anyways?" Mavis asked.

"I'm looking for my lost friends..." He said quietly, but Mavis heard him. She smiled a soft and understanding smile towards him.

"Me too..." She said quietly, but Natsu was deep in thought that he didn't hear. Then Natsu stood up to take his leave. He bowed towards Mavis as a 'Thank You' and turned to leave. While he was walking away Mavis yelled out to him.

"Sir! May I ask, what is your name?" She said. Natsu felt he could trust her, but Natsu wanted a twist...

"Natsu Dragneel, but just called me..."

 **"...Salamander."**

 **••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **Guys, do me a favor. Don't forget this**

 **chapter, EVER! This chapter is very important**

 **and it tells so much about the future, that if i**

 **told you how it connects, you'll probably freak out.**

 **well anyways, hope you enjoyed. Peace✌?**

 **••••••••••••••••••••••**


	6. The Fate of Erigor (Part 1)

**I'm back! I think?**

 ***Sits back and gets prepare to have chairs thrown at***

 **Sorry I was gone for so long, I really wanted to continue but I was like "how?".**

 **I had everything planned out but then it didn't go as I planned so went down in flames.**

 **But I'm back.**

 **BBBBBBuuuuuttttttt... This chapter will be boring.**

 **I know. Because did wrote it.**

 **But this is just part 1 of the chapter, part 2 will have more humor in it.**

 **This one was all dark and serious, like humor is more fun.**

 **So part 2 will have the humor. *oops spoiler***

 **I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THIS TROLL GUY DOES**

"Fuck." A rough voice said. He stood in the shadows with his back pressed against a brick wall. Natsu left Mavis and immediately went to find this mansion so he can figure what the hell is going on. His spiky pink, excuse me-salmon, hair slightly falling in face and covering his left eye. Then two men passed by him while wearing light armor, only cover their torsos and arms. With them passing by them, Natsu moved more into the shadows to blend in so he would go unnoticed. Soon the two men passed him and never looked back. One had brown hair with black armor and the second one had black hair with dark blue armor. Natsu sighed in relief, because he was almost caught.

He silently followed to two guards to see if he can somehow sneak into the mansion unnoticed. Then men seemed a little drunk to Natsu because they would wobble every now and then. They started talking to each other, so Natsu decided to get a little closer to hear them.

"Ah, did you hear about Kageyama, Byard, and Rayule?" The first guard said with brown hair.

"I heard that Fortune Teller went to go get them since they were taking so long. But when he got there they were all dead." Said the second guard with black hair.

"Yea it's a shame, they were the best guards around here. Also what about that dragon thing being on the tree? What's the big deal with that?" The first guard said.

"Well there are 3 things to think about. 1, they were assassinated. 2, that dragon was probably his, or her, symbol. And 3, he's probably heard about the slave trade and is coming."

"A symbol? But why a dragon?"

"Don't ask me that! Do you think I know? But the lord and the guards are calling him, or her, Salamander because of that symbol." Said the 2nd guard. Soon they stopped talking and arrived to a small broken shed behind the mansion, with Natsu still following close behind. The second guard with black hair opened the door and went inside with the first guard following him. Natsu went up to the shed and peeked through a crack on the side of the shed.

He could see the two guards pull up a small door from the floor. The first guard with brown hair started going down the hole that the door opened up to. Then followed the second guard with black hair.

'Hmmm... Probably down there is where the slaves are being keeled and traded off.' Natsu thought to himself. Soon after waiting awhile outside the shed, he opened up the door and went in. He quietly opened the small door on the ground and looked down into the hole. There was a ladder leading down to the bottom and Natsu could see lights flashing up from the hole. He could smell many different disgusting things from where he was, but he could mostly smell death and sex. He scrunched his nose up in disgusted and quietly slide down the wooden ladder and softly hit the bottom ground floor.

He looked down the dirt corridor and not seeing a guard in site he decided to look around. Lit touches were a lined down the corridors on the wall to light the place up. But the thing that stood out more to him was the metal bars keeping women from escaping. None of the captive women have seen him yet, so he quietly went to the cage closest to him and tapped the women's shoulder. The women turned around quickly and looked at Natsu.

Natsu could see her face in the dim light of the touches. She had a scar on her cheek, dirty and greasing scarlet hair. Practically no clothes clothes on, they were dirty rags. Her eyes shown many emotions through the dim lighted room towards Natsu. He saw mostly fear and hatred shown brightly in her brown eyes. She looked a few years older then him, probably 16. She was shaking, Natsu guessed it she was cold— or fear. Natsu softly patted her shoulder and sent her a soft and reassuring smile. The a gleam of hope shown in her eyes. The same gleam of happiness and hope he remembered when Lucy and Lisanna took him under their wings.

"I'll free you but I need to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" Natsu asked the scarlet haired women. The women nodded towards Natsu and he said a quiet 'Thank you.'

"I know that the lord of this house is the mastermind behind all of _this_. Would you know who he is trading with by any chance?" Natsu said to the women.

"There are many people he is trading with, they never tell us the name but nicknames." She answered him.

"What nicknames?"

"There's; Chicken, Snarl, First Twin, Second Twin, and Hades."

"Have you ever meet any of them?"

"Yes. I know that Chicken lives in the town of: Dragcott. And Second Twin lives in: Norwich. The others I haven't seen. You can ask others where they live."

"Where do trade?"

"In a abandoned village called Mirstone. The village was burned down a while back and now they trade there." She answered. Then they heard voices down the corridor, they were coming closer.

"Shit." Natsu said, "Guess I have to take action." Then he stood in the middle so he was plain sight. The guards that he was following earlier saw him and stared at him with shock eyes. Then they swiftly took out there swords and pointed it at Natsu.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The black haired guard said. Natsu then pulled out his two daggers and stood in battle form.

"I'm Salamander and I'm here to stop your disgusting asses. These women have the same rights as you, no they deserve better then you." Natsu hissed at them. The two men clenched their jaws then they both started laughing.

"You are Salamander? That's hilarious!" The browned hair guard said and started laughing, with the back guard nodding towards him and laughing too. Natsu then smiled faintly towards them.

"Then I guess I have prove you." Natsu said then the guards looked up to retort, but they didn't have any time. Natsu was quickly in front of them and he kicked the guard with brown hair in the stomach then punch the black haired guard in the face. They both fell to the guard and groaned on the ground. Then Natsu leaned towards them and quickly slit both of their throats with his daggers. He stood up and swiped his daggers in the air to get the blood of them, then placed them in their respectful holders. Then he saw a glimmer from the black haired guard's belt loop. He crouched down to inspect what it was. He saw a gold key. He quickly unhooked it from the guy's belt loop and ran over the scarlet haired women's cage and put the key in the door's lock. He turned the key and the cage door squeaked open. Soon after that all the women in the corridor were then pushing up on the bars of their cages and telling him to open their cage next. The scarlet haired women walked out of her cage and gave Natsu a hug.

"Boy, thank you." She quietly said to him then backed away from him. She had tears in her brown eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She then smiled. "Let's get everyone out of here." She said.

"I'm going to unlock each cage but you escort them out. There's a ladder up to the top from where I came from. Take one of daggers and defend yourself and rest if the women while escaping. I want you to take everyone to the meeting spot. Run straight from this shed until you find a tree with a dragon on it then turn left and stop at the pond. Got it?" Natsu said and the scarlet women nodded.

Natsu then rushed to every cage and unlocked and door. Every women came out and thanked him then followed after the scarlet haired women. Natsu got to the end of the corridor spend saw there a corridor to the left and right. He ran down each one but saw nothing in each cage so he ran back to the ladder in the first corridor. He climbed up the ladder and saw no one in sight. He was worried and relived at the same time.

'It's either they got caught or they are running to the meeting point.' Natsu thought, then shook his head. " If they were caught then I would of heard them screaming." He said out loud to himself then headed off to the main door. He smirked.

"Let's go kill Erigor."

 **Well as I said, boring *yawn***

 **But part 2 of this chapter will be more interesting and filled with humor and new characters *wiggles eyebrows* Do you think you have a clue who the scarlet haired women is? *Whistled innocently***

 **Well let's hope I update regularly now!**

 **Now marching band is over, Latin is kinda caught up on and the house is clean—for now.**

 **So let's get this story rolling so I can get some romance into this because who doesn't like romance?**

 **If you don't like romance then you have no soul.**

 **i have a soul but it's black.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
